Comeuppance & Equality
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: A twenty year old Uchiha Sasuke learns a very important life lesson the hard way. Uchihacest


**Note:** _This one-shot is a joint venture whose idea was first created -and started- by the great Peachandbetty (Author of the KakaSaku: Icha Icha Rival) and then later finished up by myself with her direction. (Also beta'ed by the wonderfully intelligent and witty Moderndayportia.) We intended this to be a sexy tribute to the greatness that is Uchiha Itachi and his clear love and devotion to his younger sibling –set in the future- because to us, Itachi will never truly have left us. And with that said, this fic is rated M for hot, steaming Uchiha sex. So, if this is your bag, baby, please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Comeuppance & Equality**_

Uchiha Sasuke, like any true ninja, knew that keeping one's senses honed like the sharp edge of a kunai was essential to surviving the shinobi lifestyle. Since his academy days it had been ingrained in him that responses lacking in quickness and efficiency were not only unacceptable, but potentially life threatening. Not having the skills needed to keep one's self from being trapped in compromising situations in the first place could and _would_ lead to feeling the singular sensation that all shinobi worked their hardest to suppress: fear.

So, suffice it to say, when Sasuke, slowly waking from the world of dreams, fluttered his lashes open from a night's sleep to find nothing but darkness and something soft and black covering his eyes…

The pump of adrenaline that usually accompanied that unwanted fear coursed through him. His hands immediately lifted and felt the scrap of tightly bound fabric he discovered wrapped around his head and it became all too clear that his response was much too late.

When he further noticed the knot between his head and the pillow beneath, Sasuke recognized the covering to be a blindfold of some sort and immediately moved his fingers to hook under the restrictive material. But his hurried attempt was halted by a pair of unseen hands on his wrist and then the powerful grip of his attacker firmly pressing his captured limbs to the free space upon his pillow on either side of his head.

Completely awake now, the highly alert shinobi snarled a curse as he went to send a knee, a shin, and even a foot into whoever the hell had breached the sanctuary of his apartment and dared to threaten his life.

However, Sasuke's thrashing was soon stymied when something large and heavy dropped suddenly onto his lap and settled on his thighs. Forcefully stilled in his place without the use of either the sharingan or jutsu, Uchiha Sasuke was at the mercy of his faceless assailant. Prepared for the worst, Sasuke made sure his last words would leave a mark. The defeated shinobi hoped he was looking in the direction of his enemy's face as he snarled into the empty blackness above him, "I'll see you in hell, you bastard!"

"Honestly, Otouto. If I were a hostile presence, you would be lying in a pool of your own blood by now. Hopeless."

Instead of feeling relief at the familiar voice and the knowledge that his end hadn't yet come, Sasuke continued to snarl, his adrenaline still pumping and his unseeing eyes looking up in the direction of the deep timbering voice. The incensed male could just picture his older doppelganger looking down upon him with a smug grin framed by a sleek curtain of ravenous tresses as Itachi had merry fun at his own expense. Yes, it was true that his oh-so-dear sibling was a highly skilled shinobi, but that wasn't the only factor contributing to the irritating reality that Sasuke hadn't noticed Itachi's scheming as he slept unawares. Sasuke felt that he had obviously gotten just a little too lax in his brother's comforting presence…even though the older shinobi had taken advantage of him on more than one occasion –in both sexual and nonsexual ways, mind you. However, his anger lessened a small fraction when he felt the slightest graze over his pajama-covered crotch from a single downward swipe of… _something_ he didn't want to think about.

Fuck. This was not good, not good at all. He could already feel his groin tingling responsively from just that little bit of friction alone. What was Itachi playing at?

Suddenly, with trepidation rising, Sasuke felt the mattress sink in around him as the weight on his legs shifted.

Warmth poured over his bare torso as the muscled body of another slid over his own. Warm air that he knew was breath came next. It fanned his right cheek and ear, making him suppress the shiver that wanted to make its way down his spine. Something damp drew wet trails over his naked flesh with softly sliding, feather-light grace. Sasuke's body gave a small jerk as droplets of wetness plip-plopped onto his cheek, neck, shoulders, chest and arms. When the fragrant smell of shampoo wafted into his nostrils, Sasuke bit into his bottom lip. Hard. The trail of clues led him to one conclusion: Itachi had just gotten out of the shower. This fact was only concreted when he smelled a vague minty freshness carried on the silky voice that haughtily tickled the shell of his left ear, "Something the matter, Otouto?"

Damn right something's wrong you fucking bastard! Sasuke inwardly seethed, his pride soundly wounded as he felt the stirring between his legs from the images that his tainted brain conjured.

Even as a child, Sasuke had always found the sight of his Nii-san, with slicked, long, wet hair framing his creamy flesh something to behold. But now, as an adult -and the object that the other chose to take his carnal desires out on- Sasuke found the picture in his mind nothing short of erotic. Recently, the younger male had often found his eyes trailing the glistening paths the beads of water escaping from Itachi's hair made down his chest after a bath. Just the sight alone of a single drop sliding over a pebbled nipple always had Sasuke wanting to bite into said peak or to further follow it southward with his tongue to dip into a bellybutton. And usually, he did. Merely tasting Itachi's newly bathed skin, with its heated freshness, always made his '_little Uchiha'_ hard enough to _pound_ _fucking nails_. He loved his brother's taste: both flesh and cum.

Mind whirling with sensual images of the man currently on top of him, questions plagued the one wishing he could see.

Is Itachi clothed? Is he wearing a towel? Oh god…he's not wearing a shirt. He could damn well be fucking naked on top of me!

However, even as he felt the telltale signs that made his mouth water, the young Uchiha wilfully beat back his desire, for defeat was not in the hard-headed, twenty year old male's dictionary. Besides, others had made plans for him that day. Plans he knew he couldn't get out of even if he tried. And he _had_.

"Itachi. Get. off." Sasuke growled with clear annoyance saturating his hoarse voice.

Unfortunately, as he made his demand the younger Uchiha knew exactly what the other's reply would be, even before he heard and felt that damn insufferable chuckle against the side of his neck.

"No."

Still, even with the object of his recently-placed desire so close at hand, Sasuke wouldn't cater to the older male's wishes. It was against his principles. And, besides that, he had the Dobe-above-all-other-Dobe's to beat firmly into the ground before lunch. Not to mention the fact that said idiot would no doubt force him, once again, to indulge himself at the heart-attack-waiting-to-happen that was known as Ichiraku's afterward. It was a never ending cycle, one that he feared couldn't be broken.

Sasuke inwardly digressed as he tried his last hidden weapon once more, that being the sharp bite of his tongue. "Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Itachi."

"No," was the reply he heard before he felt something wet tracing the underside of his jaw, a breathy 'ah' from Itachi accompanying the action.

Sasuke winced as he realized his teeth had just sunken a bit too far into his bottom lip as a result of that particular sensation. Damn, was that blood he tasted? However, that line of questioning ran mute when he felt another light graze of his awakening arousal below. Yes. The younger Uchiha had figured out a long time ago that Itachi loved to tease him and that keeping one's willpower around a certain ex-missing-nin turned good guy was a bitch indeed. His defences cracked when he felt smirking features nudge his chin upward, the warmth spreading across his jaw and then down below as Itachi began suckling blithely at his bobbing Adam's apple. The sound and feel of a slow panted breath, the slide of a pair of parted lips, and a wet tongue against his throat made Sasuke's dick twitch yet again. His brother-turned-lover really knew how to push his buttons. Of course, Itachi had had close to a year now to figure out how to press each and every one of them.

Against even his own wishes, an obstinate Sasuke played his favourite card: hard-to-get.

Another attempt was made to dismantle the grip holding down the young Uchiha's wrists as Sasuke shook his limbs in a flurry of strained movements, but his hands remained where they were, leaving him wanting to yell in sheer frustration. Yet he hadn't given up.

Disregarding the previous failed effort to escape through force, Sasuke went about thrusting his hips up in an attempt to buck his lighter, less-built assailant off of him like a wild bull at a rodeo. But after much tiresome effort, any attempts to break free were unsuccessful once again. In fact, he had only served to arouse himself even more –each harsh buck having earned him a good slide of something hard along his affected length.

It was both delicious and maddening at the same time.

Goddamn it! Sasuke actually internally screamed this time. He couldn't just let the bastard have his way with his body whenever he pleased. Sasuke had his fucking pride! He was a shinobi for Kami's sake! And a highly skilled one at that! (Or at least he was supposed to be, but by the way things were going, he was increasingly questioning that fact –which only served to make his blood boil more.)

"Why the hell are you even doing this, Itachi?" Sasuke snapped out with a slight tinge of exasperation in his tone, "It's not like you haven't found some way to persuade me into letting you shove your damn cock into me every night for the last four nights this week, you bastard."

The actions at his neck paused, before he suddenly felt the bed move and the grip around his wrists loosen -even as the weight on his legs remained. Hurriedly, the trapped male took that window of opportunity to try and grasp his chance at freedom.

Pulling at the bonds that were not supposed to be there he realized that it was not to be.

Okay… What the hell…?

Tugging again, Sasuke indeed found the feel of his brother's hands to be gone, but in place of their confining warmth was another familiar sensation. Feeling the heat that was not organic, but instead like…energy, the still trapped male inwardly cursed.

Shit, chakra bonds.

The bed sunk around his torso again, before the sensation of airy heat and something slippery barely traced the outline of his scowling mouth. Sasuke's frown began to fade as he felt the damp touch of what could only be a tongue -Itachi's tongue. His resolve slipped a few notches again as he unconsciously parted his lips in expectation of tasting the other's hidden depths. But that delicious saliva-coated touch was retracted and the one left craving for his brother's sumptuous kisses felt sorely pissed. The younger male immediately cursed himself for his previous slip as he pouted with contempt and slit-eyes behind the blindfold.

The bastard's got me well-trained, huh? - A hard clamp of a jaw- Good for him.

There was another chuckle from the one Sasuke was strongly trying to resist being teased into oblivion by. Obviously having waited for his captured prey to show the first signs of weakness, Itachi finally spoke between butterfly kisses into the heated flesh at the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder, "Your actions speak differently than your mouth."

During the short pause in the other's speech, the younger Uchiha felt the smoothing touch of his brother's hand, the one that wasn't pressing into the mattress over his right shoulder, caressing his side. He felt it leisurely trail over his flexing ribcage with dancing fingertips and further over his expanding set of lungs beneath taut pectorals. The palm of Itachi's hand began to move in small, circular motions that gave the barest of touches over a sensitive nub on his chest. Toes twitching, feeling the throb in his loins from such small contact, Sasuke unconsciously listened to his brother's words with swirling want, "Regardless, for a supposed genius you are sorely lacking in skills of deduction." A lick to the hollow of a throat and a rub of a nipple, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take away your sight, when I usually make it a point to have you watch me have my way with you."

Even through his building haze of desire, the younger Uchiha could practically feel the smirk accompanying _that _insult. Sasuke had reconciled things with his sole remaining kin and the village in which he was born after learning the horrible truth about his family's death -a reconciliation that had led almost fatalistically to their incestuous liaisons…

Regretfully though, being so closely matched in sheer strength and power also inevitably lead to their relentless competitive streak. It was a reality that came across in more than just sparring, matches of wit, or even the occasional (Naruto-induced) drinking binge. It extended to the activities hidden behind closed doors…or wherever the mood struck their exhibitionistic fancies. (Sasuke quite clearly recalled his dear sibling taking him on the muddy grounds of the training field one rainy afternoon a few short months before. They had rolled around endlessly as each brother fought hard for sexual supremacy. Everyone and their mother could have caught them then, but because of the sweet release, neither had cared.)

Regardless, right now was not the time for such games. Sasuke knew that if he didn't show up for the usual morning sparring session, a certain kyuubi-container would no doubt come looking for him. And that was all he needed. He could just imagine the look on the blonde's whiskered face if Naruto walked in –because he had never cared for knocking or locks and the like- and found him getting pounded hard by his brother and loving every damn minute of it.

Sasuke hadn't yet had that talk with the hard-headed man who had forced himself back into his life; in fact, he was dreading it, even though Naruto had made it abundantly clear in the past that he'd remain his friend no matter what. Still, it was a hard subject to broach when Sasuke wasn't one to talk …about anything, and even more so when the conversation had anything at all to do with feelings.

However, the loud mouthed Hokage-wannabe was one thing. Sasuke still had Itachi to deal with.

"I don't know, _Nii-san_." The younger Uchiha replied in the direction of his brother's voice, purposely using the name he knew flipped his sibling's switch. With the top portion of his face still covered, Sasuke gave a flash of teeth then, clearly referring to his older sibling's now diminished sight due to overuse of the sharingan, he added merrily, "Because you want to balance the odds?"

Oh. Sasuke inwardly grinned with arrogant triumph. That just has to rattle his cage.

The bed moved as the mouth that had been sucking at a collarbone was retracted.

"Well done," Was the rather unmoved reply the younger of the two heard spaces above his face, "You can think."

Wait. What? Sasuke ranted in his head. That response wasn't right. It was supposed to have damaged his pride, damn it!

"You see, Otouto, something you said to me in training yesterday has had me both concerned and a little pissed off."

A modicum of unease waded into the arousal thrumming through Sasuke's veins as he realized that Itachi, the man of renowned regal calm, had just …cursed. Thankfully, however, there was no feeling of a dark aura of chakra accompanying his words –a fact that meant his other half wasn't entirely angry.

Even so, Sasuke was left wracking his brain trying to figure out what on earth he could have said, of all things, to incite Itachi in the first place. In the end, he came up with nothing…out of the usual that is.

"Still clueless, Sasuke? Does this ring a bell?" He heard the other's tone harden a bit as Itachi spoke the words that had come out of his own mouth just yesterday. "Of course I'll win in the end. My sharingan is much stronger than yours now."

Sasuke winced. Yeah. That had been a particularly low blow flung in the heat of a rather intense sparring session, and Sasuke had regretted those words the minute they had left his mouth. But, like everything else he said to Itachi, he had assumed it went in one ear and out the other. Was Itachi's pride really that bruised? Sasuke had said worse…

The tone above took on a serious tinge as the trapped man heard his esteemed elder slip into instruction mode. "This morning I will teach you two very important things you obviously have yet to learn. Firstly, an Uchiha without his sharingan is still a shinobi, just as a shinobi without his eyes is still a force to be reckoned with. And if you cannot adapt to that, then you have no right to call yourself such."

Sasuke, ever the antagonist, was about to retort with some snide remark regarding dick-less men and such, however any intention to do so was soon replaced by a quick hiss of pleasure as he felt the nipple that his brother had been playing with ever so lightly tweaked. Forcing his spine to not bow, Sasuke began lamenting how even the slightest bit of foreplay from Itachi could make him primed for sex. He wouldn't be surprised if his ingenious sibling hadn't purposely conditioned him to it. He had learned that Itachi was a man that enjoyed hearing his lover beg.

However, Sasuke had a notion that this wasn't just about baiting and sexual release. The younger Uchiha's mouth had seriously fucked him over this time. Itachi was obviously set on teaching him a lesson that would only be learned the hard way. And Sasuke had the sinking notion that whatever the lecture, he would end up eating the words that he had unscrupulously said to his dear brother the day before.

As if on cue, the sound of the other's voice permeated the blindfolded male's thoughts. "Secondly, I may be blind and my sharingan unusable, but clearly I am still capable of incapacitating you. Had I wished it, you would be dead by now. You're cocky, Sasuke, and that flaw could very well be your downfall."

Sasuke's comeback was drowned once again in a pleasured gasp as his back actually lifted off the bed in an effort to meet the tongue he felt abruptly lapping long, lazy strokes over his sensitive nub. The younger male's body clearly quivered as the sensation being created on his pec rippled downward through his shivering form, eliciting the sharpest throbs in his groin as the hot moistness of what he knew was his brother's mouth enveloped a pebbled peak. The arch of his spine became even more prominent as the occasional suction was intermixed with licking that his keen ears could easily hear.

Sasuke couldn't predict the other's movement. He hadn't seen the initial contact coming. And somehow….that made it that much _sharper_, made it that much _hotter_. It made it easier to pinpoint the pleasure centered on his erect bud, thus amplifying the light tingling in his groin ten times as much. With one sense dulled, others were working on overdrive.

After just that bit of nipple play, Sasuke couldn't stop his lower body from writhing on the bed. He couldn't control the need to meld his body with Itachi's… to seek Itachi's cock with his own. He wanted friction to accompany the pleasured tingling originating in his chest. And it drove him absolutely batshit when he felt the bed move because he just knew that Itachi was purposely lifting his hips away from his own. He couldn't believe that Itachi had already made him so _fucking horny_ that his need to beg was barely stifled.

Dear Kami, he felt like, and clearly _was_, a needy bitch in heat.

He could feel the heat radiating from the body hovering above him, though he could never be quite sure just how far out of reach or close Itachi truly was. He could smell the musky scent that told of his brother's masculinity in a combination of performed shower gel, spiced deodorant, aqua shaving cream and that distinct smell that was the man who turned him on to no end. Fuck, _how _he had him turned on. Sasuke let out a small groan when he felt the mouth on his chest suddenly begin to move south, licking and suckling its way down the crease of his chest, along the contours of his stomach muscles, and further south to dip into the concave of his bellybutton.

Keep going. Sasuke inwardly prodded as he felt hair trailing across his skin in the wake of Itachi's lips. God, keep going down… I want to feel that mouth on my fucking cock so damn bad. Fuck. Suck me, _damn it_.

Oh how Sasuke had also learned that Itachi wasn't just skilled with his hands.

"You've noticed it, haven't you, Sasuke?" That velvety voice cooed into the flesh just above the band of the young Uchiha's pajamas, making Sasuke growl because his silent commands were not being heeded. "Your senses are picking things up you would have ignored were your eyes able. You can feel every." A run of hands on either side of Sasuke's covered, rock hard erection. "Little." The barest graze of a tongue along the front seam of the male's tented pants, "Touch."

Sasuke's hands clenched in their place beside his head as his entire body trembled, his needy member involuntarily rising up to meet that toe curling friction yet again. Completely at one with his lust now, the young male bucked his hips upward, seeking that forbidden touch from before. But the wanting Uchiha found only denial as the weight on his thighs shifted yet again.

"Of course," A hidden smile was heard in the other's voice, "I may have just used this as an excuse to blindfold you."

Smug bastard… Sasuke was vaguely able to think as all contact of the sexual nature was taken from him against his will.

Damn it! He wanted it. He _needed_ it. Sasuke had never thought he'd want to get off so bad. To be honest, if someone had told him three years ago that he would not only end up being fucked by his fraternal rival, but that he'd actually crave it, they would have no doubt succumbed to a lightning sword shoved through their heart. Yet, right now, Sasuke's cock dribbled at the thought of being sucked into his brother's luscious mouth and his ass flexed in anticipation of being impaled by Itachi's weighty girth. Writhing in his place, to Itachi's great pleasure no doubt, the bound male absolutely couldn't keep his body still. Sasuke, vision and mobility impaired, was beginning to see the light of his brother's words as the need became all consuming within him.

The heated male morosely groaned low in the back of his throat. He wanted the damn lesson to end! Right now! He was already sorry for ever having doubted his brother's ability. He didn't need him to prove it!

Laying there squirming in his own sweaty need, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be taken, to be defiled, to be _fucked_ _completely_ by his precious Nii-san.

Even now, as he lay restrained, blindfolded, and without the security of the sharingan or any other means to defend himself… With that same precious person behind it all, he felt…

Secure and _so damn aroused_.

No. He'd never be truly dominated by Itachi as long as his brother remained so needy. But then again, wanting his sibling to get a move on with the pleasure… Who was the real needy one here?

Suddenly, the urgent need to up the ante gripped the heart pounding in his chest. He knew he had to do something, before he made a complete fool out of himself, no doubt coming before his dick had even been given so much as a stroke. Regretfully, just thinking about the opportunity to orgasm sent his mind into a hazy spiral.

Having finally let go, his clamped lips parting, Sasuke's voice was low and breathy with need even as a hint of smugness wormed its way into his vocal desire. "If I don't get what I want soon, you're going to need more than an excuse to get me into bed with you next time, Nii-san."

The mattress creaked under hastily shifted weight and the younger Uchiha felt a pair of calloused hands splaying over his firm abdomen before fingers hooked into the tops of his sleepwear …and pulled.

Salivating at the possibility of finally being blown, Sasuke's hips danced upon the sheets even as the ghost of a smirk lighted his half-covered features –the male inwardly congratulating himself on his small victory. The triumphant Uchiha continued to smirk as he felt those skilled hands shimmy the elastic banded top over his hips and down past his rear with the help of a lift of his hips. The air felt cool upon his newly uncovered flesh, making him hiss in-

"Nnggghaaaah!" Sasuke cried out as something wet and warm wrapped around his rigid, pulsing length, pushing all the way down to the base before suckling firmly on the agonizingly slow decent back up.

So much feeling came from that one stroke after so much teasing and no touching. Kami, to have all that without warning near drove him over the edge.

Vaguely, Sasuke surmised that, in the typical character of Itachi's sadistic mind, he was getting amusement from the sound of surprise in his voice, clearly hoping that Sasuke would come unexpectedly. And as the younger Uchiha felt a wet tongue circling over his sensitive, mushroomed head before pressing its tip into his slit, Sasuke had a premonition that Itachi's desire might very well become reality.

With each lick of the pin-sized hole, Sasuke's hips automatically lifted, trying to slip the sensitized flesh screaming for attention between parted lips. He could feel teasingly warm breath rushing over his dick.

However, any fears the assaulted man had of pre-ejaculation were forgotten when all contact with his leaking member suddenly becoming null and void.

"Nngh... What the hell, Itachi?" Sasuke raspily demanded as he was left humping empty space.

"Paitence, Otouto," was the amused reply.

Sasuke's contempt lessened when he felt his pajama bottoms being pulled from his body completely, but his ire returned in full force as he unexpectedly felt his form being forcefully contorted into a pretzel-like shape. His knees were suddenly pressed into the mattress above his shoulders, beside his bound hands, his tale end high in the air and propped up by what he could only imagine was the hard planes of his brothers chest. Sasuke, not one who enjoyed being humiliated, snarled. "What the hell are-?"

"Fwah! –hnnnn." He was instead made to pant and groan as a slithering wetness found its way over his exposed entrance.

Sasuke's teeth ground in his mouth, almost grinding enamel clean off as he felt fingers pinching hard and rolling his nipples harshly beneath his quivering thighs. The sensation of long licks on his puckered flesh, mixed with the sharp tingling originating from his chest, set his darkened world alight with flares of bursting light behind his closed lids.

So _fucking_ good…

Just the pure fact that Itachi was actually licking his ass and the secret knowledge that his brother loved doing this for him, had his cock -which he felt dangling dangerously close to his face- ready to burst. Suddenly realizing this, the bent male, whose legs seemed to twitch uncontrollably with each lick to his anus, desperately tried to calm his raging hard-on. However, the notion proved to be a no go as the licks to his puckered flesh became even more insistent. Sasuke was more than aware that Itachi knew exactly what he liked, and he felt his older brother go about proving this by dragging his flattened muscle over his quivering hole in quick left to right successions.

And like a happy dog being scratched by its master, Sasuke's legs quaked in response.

Truthfully, the touch was feather light and fucking infuriating to the one who wanted to feel his brother's handsome features shoved deep between his flexing cheeks. Sasuke felt Itachi tease him even more as he added occasional pressure to his entrance by pressing hard the flat of his tongue to his rim before giving a good strong lick over the entire area.

Legs involuntarily jumping with the wet assault on his raised rear, Sasuke knew his end was near. He knew that, like this, his cock wouldn't even have to be touched and he'd-

"S-Stop!" Sasuke managed to grit out between the cracks in his teeth even as his airborne hips rolled his sensitive taint upon what he knew to be his brother's tongue.

At the edge of his control, the one who so enjoyed having his ass eaten struggled to keep from crumbling as he panted with each rapid pass over his channel, "Fah! F-fuck-hah! S-Stop-hah! …y-you bastard-gah!...S-Stah! Hnnnnn!"

The affected Uchiha vehemently took on a serious case of lockjaw as he felt the licking muscle abruptly pierce his trembling body with a single deep thrust. Oh god, there it is… Sasuke inwardly moaned in his head as even all his fighting did nothing to hamper his hips from rolling back and forth in their hoisted place. So sweetly impaled by that wet living thing inside his ass, the one in ecstasy ground back into the features pressing down upon him.

Unfortunately having succumbed to the temptation, the word "Stop" was all but screamed in Sasuke's frazzled brain over and over again as his nearing climax threatened to tear through his bent and bound body.

"Hrnnn! …Hrnnn! …Hrnnn!" Sasuke growled through clenched teeth and tight lips as he forcibly breathed through his flaring nostrils. Images of Orochimaru in a tutu surfaced, along with a naked green leotarded tai-jutsu user flashing across his mind's eye. Alas, Sasuke feared nothing would deter the ecstasy tightly coiling in his belly which threatened the sanctity of his face.

Heedless of his words and sounds, the cock-hardening feel of his internal walls being tasted continued on unhindered, leaving Sasuke's body feeling like a harp whose strings were being plucked for the other's amusement. His entrance sealed completely by his brother's mouth, that same man's tongue continued to roll deep into the depths of Sasuke's shuddering body. Needless to say, the fingers rubbing and squeezing on his chest set off a whole separate set of friction that thrummed and clashed with the overwhelming sensation from his ass. Fearing what that pulsing ache in his untouched groin now signalled between his legs, Sasuke, not actually having to see to know what was going to happen, struggled to voice his urgency yet again, "I-Itachi, S-Stop! Y-You're -gah!...g-gonna -nnnhah!...make me c -cah!...come on my d-damn f-faah!"

Even as he felt the stiffened muscle retracting from his quivering hole, Sasuke's form continued to shiver in its bent over position as his brother's words cut through his tightly wound haze, "It's a small price to pay considering your indiscretion, Otouto. Perhaps this will help you think better of throwing caution to the wind and deeming your skills superior."

"Bastard," Sasuke grit out before he was made to gasp from a suckle of the minute bit of skin between his puckered ring and the fleshy sacs below his sporadically jerking member.

"You _will _come for me." He heard Itachi boldly command as he felt another hard suckle of the same area. "And the fruits of my labour _will_ splash onto the mouth that has a tendency to spew forth such _idiocy_."

Sasuke's wrists fought against his restraints as his heartbeat pulsed loudly in his ears. Barely hearing his brother's next words, he continued to beat back the impulse to come all over his strained features, "That is of course, if you, being superior as you say, can withstand the sensations that your heightened senses are multiplying at this very moment." A quick dip of tongue into pink-lined flesh made that puckered ring flex even more, "But something tells me, Sasuke, that you're not up to scratch."

And with that Sasuke was forced to suck in a breath and hold it as that tongue returned to the inside of his body …and _stayed there_. The muscles of his stomach bunched even more and his legs quaked as he felt his quivering inner walls licked with wild abandon by the man literally eating him alive from above. Sasuke's head threw back on his pillow as the fingers on his chest twisted what they played with almost painfully. And the next thing he knew, with his head lolling side to side, pleasured heat was ripping its way up from his balls, where it shot straight through his jerking shaft, like blood being drawn through a needle, to further shoot, with the force of a fire-hose, like a goddamned _geyser,_ from his tip.

Without his dick even being touched, by mere nipple-play and ass-licking alone, Sasuke's body painfully folded inwardly as he came _hard_… and exactly where he had _feared._ With his brother's arms wrapping around his bent torso to hold his shaking form tight against the more sturdy body behind, the younger male was made to shoot his load completely.

It felt so fucking good, like his very life force leaving his body with each luscious spurt of his climaxing column of hardness.

That tongue still buried in his fleshy walls, Sasuke felt Itachi's face move in rapid succession from left to right yet again, hitting all the right places inside his body as he felt thick, warm globs saturating his blindfolded and heated visage. He flinched from each almost painful spasm of his cock and the splattering that coated the black material covering his eyes, the lips he had been biting, his heaving chest, his tilted chin and the underplaying neck that had been exposed as he had buried his head back into his pillow from the sensory overload.

Fuck. Getting his ass eaten had never felt _so damn good_. No matter the humiliating end, Sasuke was seriously thinking that Itachi's idea of a blindfold had been clever. Of course, he was quickly learning that everything Itachi did was ingenious.

As the waves of euphoria washed over Sasuke's still lightly shuddering form, he finally felt Itachi pull his tongue from its place. Thankful that the other was at last slowly lowering his suddenly weak body back to the bed, he opened his mouth to blow out a well earned breath only to end up tasting his own tangy essence. Figuring what the hell, Sasuke licked his lips in an effort to clean off his dirtied mouth. His unseeing eyes immediately shifted toward the appreciative hum coming from the space between his legs at the action's slight sound. His audience of one continued to purr in delight as Sasuke went about giving the perverted bastard a loud concert. Sasuke decided it wasn't such a bad idea seeing as how he recognized the sound coming from Itachi as a hand stroking flesh. (The horny bastard was obviously getting off from Sasuke's little show.) Hell, Sasuke further mused, it might just make his regal sibling loose a little bit of that collected composure Itachi never seemed to shake.

The younger Uchiha gave a breathy "Haah" while slowly running his coated tongue in a wide circle along his soaked lips. Then, pressing them tightly together, he hummed a drawn out "Mmm" before giving a slow and audible swallow just for Itachi's pleasure.

Sasuke couldn't hold down a smirk when he felt movement on the bed immediately after.

He gave a small jump from the mouth that began running wet trails up his saturated torso. Sasuke knew that Itachi was making sure to clean off every dirtied spot he could find. He was well aware that his sibling loved the taste of him, much like Sasuke loved the taste of Itachi. Feeling like a bowl of milk that a hungry kitten was lapping at, Sasuke felt airy breath hovering over his mouth as Itachi finally made his way up and over his chin.

The other's smugness was in full form as he heard him ask, "Did you learn your lesson well, Otouto?"

Even as his tongue snaked out to coil with Itachi's own, the defiance in Sasuke reared its ugly head as he lovingly remarked into their mingling breaths, "Fuck you."

However, he merely heard Itachi reply, "I believe it's going to be the other way around yet again, Sasuke."

Oh, the younger male was quite aware of that. In their current situation, Sasuke was in no position to argue. However, one thing was still not settled…

"Your fun is over, Itachi. Release these damn bonds."

His brother's reply was to seal his scowling lips with a kiss. And a deep one at that. Soft hair caressing the sides of his cheeks, Sasuke rolled his tongue against Itachi's as he let him taste what he knew his sly brother was after. The relaxed male languidly moaned into the other's mouth as he felt his older sibling probe every nook and cranny inside his soiled depths.

Even after such sweet release, the spark between them was still there. They had a certain chemistry that couldn't be found with anyone else. It was a fact that they both had tried to deny what their first incestuous exchange had relayed to them. But in the end, their fraternal love had transcended mere blood bonds to something greater. When exactly that had happened, neither was sure. But what Sasuke now knew was that there were no clear words for what he and Itachi had. They were rivals, but not quite so. They were brothers, yet not in the same sense as others. They were friends as loosely as the word could imply. And they were lovers, yet could never fully express their feelings in words.

Regardless, in that moment Sasuke felt closer to Itachi than ever. Even though his lesson had been nothing short of a punishment, he had a clearer understanding of how his vision impaired other half fought and…well, lived.

When he had first learned that Itachi's sharingan was no more, Sasuke felt pity for the one whose all around sight was clearly affected. However, this was no longer the case. Even through a tutorial of blinded sex, Sasuke learned that sight did not make the man or shinobi. And in knowing this, the figurative pedestal he had reserved just for Itachi was raised that much higher in Sasuke's esteem. He really was a man, a shinobi of great skill. Sasuke's heart clenched in his chest as he realized just how much he not only looked up to, but loved the one who had come back into his life.

Feeling something hard press into the lax bit of flesh between his legs, Sasuke ran his hands down the muscles shifting under his touch on Itachi's ba-

Wait a minute… Sasuke stopped seconds before he drew back from their tender exchange.

Realizing that his hands were now free, the younger male quickly went about trying to remove the blindfold…only to have Itachi stop him yet again. Wrists now in the other's gasp between them, he felt lips giving butterfly kisses to his fingers as the deep timbre he loved whispered, "Keep it on." A kiss to the back of a knuckle, "for me."

Sasuke gave a disgruntled grunt, but did as was asked as he felt his brother move off of him, but not before giving his lips one last kiss in thanks for heeding his wishes.

In the wake of Itachi's withdrawal, he heard what could only be described as the squeeze of a bottle and then the _sli-slaw_ noise of something liquid being spread through a set of hands.

Knowing all too well what that sound meant, Sasuke automatically spread and raised his knees. Left hand rubbing circles over his own chest and the right massaging the muscles of his stomach, the young male hissed as his brother's slicked palm deliciously slid over his no longer slumbering cock. He felt his length stir as he pushed his hips into Itachi's cool grip, helping to coat himself for easy stroking. His hand soon replaced his brother's as he felt the older Uchiha's touch dip further down. He felt two of Itachi's digits coat his outer ring before one of those fingers pushed inside him with relative gentle ease.

Pressing a red-tinged cheek into his pillow, Sasuke gave a breathy sigh at the feeling as his hand helped ease the slight intrusion below with a strong tug of his cock. His keen ears heard the stroke of Itachi's own meat over his slightly shaky breathing. To know that they were both touching themselves to the slow slide of Itachi's finger in his body, the apex of Sasuke's form lit like kindling. It further smouldered as he concentrated his senses on the pleasurably pained pressure those digits created within him with each inward press into his tight hole. With each measured bit of force behind the finger invading his body, Sasuke felt the digit slip further…and further inside.

A tingle grew and then spread into a clear throb in his loins as he felt that finger press upon an inner wall. Relaxing his anal muscles and feeling his lining wonderfully stretch, Sasuke gave the dick in his hand a tight squeeze in response. Other than having his ass licked, he absolutely loved the first feeling of having it widened. Sliding his feet upon the sheets, Sasuke spread his thighs wide but kept them on the mattress. Either by his own efforts or by another's, the indescribable feeling of being filled but not quite stretched to the point of being fuckable always left him weak-kneed and wanting more.

He vaguely noticed Itachi settle himself even closer between his legs as he felt the finger between his cheeks press harder inside of him. Sasuke gave a moan as his puckered ring finally met knuckle. Used to the intrusion now, the younger male lifted his hips and ground into the digit as he felt Itachi give a hard upward press. Hearing Itachi's stroking increase above his own moans, Sasuke hissed as he felt another finger being added to the first.

The next thing he knew, the hand around his cock was being forcefully moved before something else wrapped around it.

"Aaahnnn!" Sasuke was made to gasp and groan as he recognized Itachi's mouth making its way down to his base.

To accompany the inward strokes the scissoring fingers were giving below Sasuke felt his brother's mouth slide up and down his rigid length in tune with the set beat. Sasuke moaned low from the moan given into his heated flesh as his brother feasted on his throbbing cock like a tasty morsel. After all this the younger Uchiha thought that Itachi must be at least nearing the line of losing his cool. Even though the man was known to have stamina to spare and the restraint of a god, it was a fact that they had been at it for a while. The clues of Itachi's tether becoming frayed were evident as Sasuke felt a third…and then a fourth finger being added to the mix.

To curb the slight burn flaring from his insides at being manhandled so, the one being hurriedly fingered bucked his slippery dick further into that wet warmth as his hands moved to pinch his nipples hard. Overriding the slight pain with pleasure, Sasuke was left wanting more.

And he felt Itachi wanting to give him just that as the fingers below were retracted from his ass, before the younger male's body was completely flipped. His blinded world went off kilter. Thankfully he was saved by the strong hands he felt gripping his hips.

His own hands finding the bed for purchase, Sasuke felt the sliding touch on his back pressing him down as he leaned over what he believed to be Itachi's torso. He knew his assumption to be correct as he heard and felt the whispered growl at his ear that was accompanied by a hard upward press of something rock solid beneath him, "Ride me, Sasuke." Another harsh press of what was unmistakably Itachi's cock between his legs, "Lose yourself on top of me."

Although completely past the point of giving a damn, Sasuke still managed to set his own rules as he smugly replied, "Only if you put it in for me, _Nii-san_."

For his barb, he earned a tongue unceremoniously shoved in his mouth and a cock being shoved entirely somewhere else.

Forcefully breaking from their kiss, Sasuke's grip on the bed -he was guessing on either side of Itachi's shoulders- tightened with near white-knuckled grace. Creased brow pressed tightly to what he believed to be a collarbone, Sasuke panted through grit teeth as he forced his body to relax. Body shuddering, still trying to accommodate the other's length into his tight orifice, Sasuke was left struggling with the high-pitched wail that wanted to rip from his throat as he felt Itachi already moving within him. He gave a choked cry as he further felt the hands on his hips slide back to his buttocks.

Feather light kisses trailed on his neck and chin as the younger Uchiha felt the hands on his ass lift his rear off the cock below him completely. Stationary in his hunched over position, Sasuke's grip on the sheets tightened even more as he felt his brother's probing tip rubbing circles over his quivering entrance. Forced to stay completely still, he heard Itachi whisper against the side of his cheek as the blunt head below teasingly began to slide in and out of his ring of needy muscle, "Touch yourself." He felt a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth, before that delicious warm breath fanned over his lips with yet more wanton words, "Let go." A lick of his lips, "Enjoy me, enjoying you."

For no one else, no other man nor woman in the entire world, Sasuke's grip on the bed released as did the tightly bound gates to his own desire. Parting his lips, inviting his precious one to taste him once more, slowly and with much care, he eased himself back onto the cock he truly wanted buried deep inside him. He felt Itachi swallow every pained moan that he gave as Sasuke went about seating himself fully on top of the other male's base.

"That's it," He heard Itachi sensually breath into their exchange before he felt one of his hands guiding his own toward the throbbing erection between Sasuke's legs.

Gripping his own dick, Sasuke sat back onto the one so sweetly impaling him beneath as his free hand trailed down Itachi's torso for leverage. The younger Uchiha's mouth fell open as he felt the older male pushing up from below. With Itachi's strong hands gripping his bent knees, Sasuke placed his free hand behind his stilled hip, on top of what his senses told him was a thigh. Stroking the silkiness between his own legs, the younger male began to move his waist back and forth over what was between his brother's.

"Mmm, Sasuke," The aroused male heard, Itachi's words and the knowledge that he was revelling in his every movement burning his lit wick at both ends.

Fuck. Lost in his own beat, hearing nothing but his own breathing above the heady pulse in his ears, Sasuke let it all go as he moaned and panted with wild abandon above the man that felt so damn good inside him.

A groan slipped past his lips without thought, but he couldn't still it as his mewling formed one word, "…Nii-san…"

Oh god, and the needy response he heard from the one only he had the pleasure to hear crack made the fist between Sasuke's legs begin to work overtime, "Fuck… Otouto…"

Sasuke felt the bed move and soon he was left gasping and tilting his head back from the mouth that nipped at his neck, his shoulder, a collarbone and then… a nipple. He felt the hand between his legs replaced with Itachi's own furious strokes as Sasuke ground himself hard over his sibling's arousal. Hands tangling in plush softness, the younger male held the older one to him as he continued to please both of them in turn.

Their connection was so deep on both a physical…and mental level. The word, "fuck," may have slipped past his mumbling lips, but it by means no means described what they were doing now.

Sasuke was on a higher plane as he entirely and unabashedly made love to the man who had betrayed, lied, and utterly killed for him time and time again -the man who had kept him in his heart even as he had broken it for so many years. But Sasuke had his brother returned to him now, wholly and completely. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't alone and every time he came together like this with Itachi… the feelings in his heart overflowed…almost moving him to the tears which even he hadn't been aware that he could cry.

Pressing his cheek to the top of a soft crown, Sasuke wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as he felt the nearing of his second climax. He felt Itachi let go of the leaking length between them to wrap his own arms around his back and ass. Rocking together, connected as one, feeling as one, and never to part again, not even by death itself, Sasuke did not fight what he felt. Instead, he welcomed it with open arms as he rode ever near to that promised euphoria.

A sweaty brow pressed into his perspiration coated chest, the young and ever-so-moved Uchiha began to shake and tremble. The flexing of his knees, thighs and ass became even more prominent as he pulled the heated body which he held closer. The friction of their rolling, toned bellies rubbing against his cock, Sasuke began to quake around Itachi's own.

Again a word spilled from his lips unbidden, this time the true name of his lover, the only one who could ever make him loose control so sweetly, "I-Itachi-hah!"

And with that, Sasuke spilled himself between them as his inner muscles milked what was still moving deep inside.

As he desperately clung to equally trembling flesh, the climaxing male's nails scrapped skin. However, he did not hear a pained hiss from the other. Instead, he heard his name fall from the lips he moved to capture, "…Sasuke..."

Lost in bliss, Sasuke rode out his body's convulsive jerks as he held on tight to his own flesh and blood, who swallowed every single moan.

Then he felt the lips at his mouth rip away before he felt the teeth of the other sunk into his left shoulder. Insides being coated with copious amount of liquid warmth, Sasuke's hips rocked in an effort to heighten Itachi's climax as he continued to enjoy the aftermath of his own.

Fingers clawed into and spread his cheeks wide as Itachi continued to force every inch of his unloading length inside him. Blindfolded, the nasally grunts, the throaty growls, and the hisses heard behind biting teeth was crystal clear. They were erotic music to Sasuke's ears as he listened hard to the sounds of his brother coming completely fucking undone.

The next thing Sasuke knew, Itachi's body was falling backward on the bed and taking him with him.

After having the wind knocked out of him and ending up with a mouth full of pillow and hair, Sasuke swiftly moved to lift himself up with a hand. Finally prying the damn blindfold from his head –and inadvertently mussing his already unruly hair further- he squinted, letting his eyes slowly adjust to the dim glare of the sun shining through the rooms drawn blinds around them. Then realizing that he was staring down into sated, yet self-satisfied features-

"Oh my fucking god!"

Sasuke, still attached to his smirking kin in more ways than one, froze on all fours. Then turning to the owner of that particular voice with a slow tick-tick of his neck, his eyes went as wide as the blue ones he found staring right back at him from his bedroom's opened doorway.

Sasuke immediately went to hide his nakedness -and more- beneath the covers.

However, his natural instincts were left mute when strong arms suddenly wrapped around him from below and kept him in his place...much to his _great _displeasure. Sasuke found himself automatically turning back to look into Itachi's arrogant as ever features as his dear brother merely went about calmly greeting the one who had opened their front door yet again without knocking, "Why hello, Naruto. How good of you to drop by."

Well. The naked, cum covered deer-in-headlights inwardly sighed as Itachi still continued to make no attempt to let him go…_at all._ He guessed the cat was out of the bag now. A further internal sigh. At least he didn't have to have that stupid talk with the idiot anymore.

Realizing this, Uchiha Sasuke suddenly felt that all was right with the world...even if Naruto had just taken a rather spectacular nosedive into his carpeted floor.

_**The End**_

_Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
